Dog Eat Dog
Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) is the thirty-first case of the game and the last in the Historical Center district. Case Background The victim was Molly Robinson, who was found dead in the the Dog Pageant Arena, where the annual parade of dogs was being held. She and her dog, Poochikin were poisoned by one of her competitors, Margaret Littlewood. The moment the incident struck, the Mayor started to go on top of the police demanding that the incident gets resolved swiftly, talking to Chief King presumably every chapter of this case. Margaret used a carrot cupcake recipe mixed with poison to kill Molly's dog, but unfortunately, both the victim and her dog ate the poisoned cupcake and died in the middle of the annual Dog Pageant competition's obstacle course. Margaret killed James Savage's husky, in which James competed in this competition as a final test for his husky. When the team gave Margaret Astrid's ribbon back to her, Margaret politely asked Jones to eat one of her poisoned carrot cupcakes, so that she could incapacitate him to avoid getting arrested, and as a result, Ramirez had to fill in as the player's partner for the remainder of the investigation. The cliffhangers irritated the Mayor as he explicitly told the team (inside Chief King's office) that his expectations in resolving the dog crisis are very high believing that the Annual Grimsborough Dog Pageant (to honor the founder's dog, "Ellington") is something that's seen as being mandatory to the City of Grimsborough. Margaret then killed Mr. Snuggles (Gertrude Piccadilly's dog), who also competed in the Dog Pageant. During the investigation, Nathan was very irritated that he had to autopsy dogs, but in spite of his unwillingness to autopsy cats and dogs when needed, he concluded that Margaret used the same cupcake recipe to kill Molly, Poochikin, Mr. Snuggles, and James's Husky. After being arrested, Margaret explained that she wanted to win the competition at any cost since her grandchildren never visited her and this competition was her only opportunity to shine. In the court, after being asked for it, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which later recovered Jones. She also asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes (much to Jones's disdain after he discovered that Margaret was the one creating the negative impact for the Pageant), and her dog, Astrid so that he could take care of it and enter the Dog Pageant competition. For the death of Molly, three innocent dogs, and the attempted murder of Jones, Margaret was sentenced to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 15 years. To ensure that the Dog Pageant promoted a positive impact on peoples' lives in Grimsborough, Grace Delaney suggested the team to conduct a cleanup in the Dog Pageant to ensure no more lives would be endangered following the incident. After the team analyzed the cupcakes left in the Dog Pageant, it was confirmed that the carrot cupcakes used a safer recipe as opposed to Margaret's version. This finally allowed the Mayor to run the Dog Pageant now that the event is safe. After the Dog Pageant ended (with Astrid being the victor, under the tendership of Jones), the team meets up at Chief King's office, where Chief King congratulates the player for seeing the hidden evils behind Margaret, and alas, the Mayor unlocks the University District for the player to continue play. Victims *'Molly Robinson' (found dead in the middle of the Dog Pageant's obstacle course, along with her dog) *'Poochikin (Molly Robinson's Dog)' *'Mr. Snuggles (Gertrude Piccadilly's Dog)' *'James Savage's Dog (Unnamed Husky)' Murder Weapon *'Cupcake' Killer *'Margaret Littlewood' Suspects Margaret Littlewood case 31.png|Margaret Littlewood Gertrude Piccadilly case 31.png|Gertrude Piccadilly Charles Parker case 31.png|Charles Parker James Savage case 31.png|James Savage Desmond Galloway case 31.png|Desmond Galloway Killer's Profile *The killer cooks. *The killer participates in the Dog Pageant. *The killer uses ether. *The killer uses hairspray. *The killer has a bite mark. Crime Scenes 1. Dog Pageant Arena.png|Dog Pageant Arena 2. Obstacle Course.png|Obstacle Course 3. Hunter Shack.png|Hunter Shack 4. Shack Floor.png|Shack Floor 5. Pet Beauty Parlour.png|Pet Beauty Parlor 6. Washing Stations.png|Washing Stations Steps Chapter 1: ' ' *Investigate Dog Pageant Arena. (Clues: Victims' Bodies, Broken Pieces) *Autopsy Victims' Bodies. (18:00:00) *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. *Talk to Margaret Littlewood. *Talk to Charles Parker. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Chew Bone) *Analyze Chew Bone. (00:15:00) *Examine Jaw Mold. (Result: Husky Bite Marks) *Investigate Hunter Shack. (Clue: Clothes) *Examine Clothes. (Result: Competition Number) *Talk to James Savage. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: ' ' *Talk to James Savage. *Investigate Shack Floor. (Clue: Dead Husky) *Autopsy James' Dog. (12:00:00) *Investigate Pet Beauty Parlor. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Kibbles) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Ribbon) *Examine Ribbon. (Result: Cookie Crumbs) *Talk to Margaret Littlewood. *Examine Kibbles. (Result: Card) *Examine Card. (Result: Loyalty Card) *Talk to Desmond Galloway. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: ' ' *Investigate Washing Stations. (Clues: Dead Pug, Dog Collar) *Analyze Jones Sample. (03:00:00) *Talk to Desmond Galloway. *Autopsy Gertrude's Dog. (06:00:00) *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. *Examine Dog Collar. (Result: Unknown Insect) *Examine Insect. (Result: Tick) *Talk to Charles Parker. *Investigate Obstacle Course. (Clue: Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Unknown Sample) *Analyze Unknown Sample. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: ' ' *Check up on James Savage. *Investigate Hunter Shack. (Clue: Torn Material) *Examine Torn Material. (Result: Colorful Tie) *Give his tie to James Savage. (Reward: Bone Brooch, Dog Suit) *Examine Antidote Bottle. *Go see how Gertrude is holding up. (Reward: Burger) *Reassure Desmond Galloway. *Investigate Dog Pageant Arena. (Clue: Cupcakes Plate) *Examine Cupcakes Plate. (Result: Icing Sample) *Analyze Icing Sample. (03:00:00) *Tell Desmond Galloway the dog pageant arena is safe. (Reward: 15,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case. (2 stars) Trivia *This case, Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) and The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) are the only two cases in which all of the suspects had made appearances in previous cases from their districts. *This case and The Haunting of Elm Manor are the only cases where all the suspects have the same eye color (brown). *This case has the most victims than the other cases. Category:Cases Category:Historical Center